


Плющ

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, non-graphic body horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Когда бледное утреннее солнце роняет первые лучи на восточную стену Мэнора, плющ, прорастающий из его груди, поворачивается к свету, высасывая его жизнь.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Плющ

Когда бледное утреннее солнце роняет первые лучи на восточную стену Мэнора, плющ, прорастающий из его груди, поворачивается к свету.

У него нет сил поднять голову, но он чувствует. Сначала — первое прикосновение солнечных лучей; рассеянным теплом они скользят по его коже — снизу вверх. Затем — лёгкое движение: что-то медленно, тошнотворно-медленно проворачивается внутри, тянется к свету, прорастая жадными корнями в дряблое тело. 

Высасывая его жизнь.

Призрак невесомо скользит меж розовых кустов, светясь неверными бликами на солнечном свете, как мираж. У призрака — белые волосы и белые пустые глаза. Он пробовал звать на помощь, но призрак ни разу не обернулся.

Солнце поднимается выше, и на смену утренней прохладе приходит полуденный зной. Он чувствует, как по вискам катится пот, едкие капли прочерчивают полосы в засохшей грязи, коркой покрывающей его кожу; трескающейся от движения неумолимо прорастающего сквозь него плюща.

Ещё один бесконечный день в зыбком мареве лихорадочного кошмара; он отсчитывает минуты, складывающиеся в часы, и под его босыми, серыми от пыли ногами в гниющей траве копошатся сытые черви. Наступает ночь.

Время идет, и призрак обретает плоть. Теперь солнечный свет не проходит сквозь него, а глаза становятся серыми. Призрак ложится, раскидывает руки в густой траве, довольно подставляя лицо солнцу, и он видит: у призрака — его лицо.

Однажды в Мэноре появляется Гарри Поттер.

На долю мгновения он позволяет себе острую, резанувшую Сектумсемпрой надежду. Собирает крупицы сил, напрягая безвольную, не способную держать вес головы шею, разлепляет губы, чтобы позвать на помощь. Из иссохшего горла исходит сиплый свист. Где-то в саду Поттер смеётся и зовёт призрака по имени.

_Драко, где ты?_

_Хватит прятаться!_

Плющ дрожит под порывами грозового ветра; начинается дождь.

Под низкой крышей беседки, увитой диким виноградом, призрак целует Поттера. Плющ раскрывает листья, впитывая холодную влагу. Залепляя его рот. Залепляя глаза.

Скорей бы, с усталым отчаянием думает он. Скорей бы.

Призрак приходит к нему один раз, когда конец уже близок. От бессильной усталости он не может поднять голову, и призрак приподнимает его за подбородок. Смотрит внимательно и равнодушно, и он чувствует, как плющ, обвивающий его тело, жадно тянется к тому, кого питал всё это время.

— Мэнору нужен другой хозяин, — говорит ему призрак. Драко. Он сам. — Достойный фамилии Малфой.

Что-то внутри противно, мелко дрожит; натягивается.

Лопается.

Наступает темнота.

**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103571) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)




End file.
